1198
}} Events * Kaiu Onizuka wins the Topaz Championship. * The Mara wakes from a decades long slumber, and is plagued by her dreams. She writes letters, suggesting Naga artifacts be recovered from Naga temples. * Shinjo Itao and Shinjo Kinto search Naga temples for certain items, using the ronin Chuo and his nephew Karui. * The Balash stirs in his sleep, waking to find his blade missing. * Miya Shoin, Miya Daimyo and Imperial Herald, retires from all his posts. * Shinjo Min-Hee challenges and kills the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shinjiro in revenge for her father's death at hands of Shinjiro's father. * Akodo Kano skips his heritage as Lion Clan Champion's heir, passing the mantle to her sister Akodo Dairuko. * The Scorpion Wall is breached by Ki no Oni. * Ikoma Satoru becomes the Turquoise Champion. * Hida Haruto becomes the Kakeguchi Daimyo. * Shinjo Scouts returned to the Oasis of Spirits in the place suggested by Moto Naleesh. * Shinjo Tselu is apointed as the first Ivory Champion. * The Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime issues the Edict of Exploration. * The lands the Spider claim now will be for the Spider alone. They begin the construction of the Steel Soul Dojo. * Yodotai forces ambush Unicorn caravans in the Ki-Rin's Path. * A Ruhmalist temple is found by the Spider Clan. The Blood of the Preserver is seized there. * Tension increases between the Crane and Mantis Clans regarding commerce interests in the Colonies. * The Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun sanctions the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. * The Ninth Imperial Legion is sent to the Colonies. * The Crab Clan begin to attack the Spider Clan in the Colonies. * The Lion begin to attack the Spider Clan in the Colonies. * The Mantis get their fleet past of Twin Forks City, breaking the Crane blockade. * The left wing of Kyuden Kankei is burned to the ground. Month of the Dragon * Togashi Maro, formerly known as Mirumoto Mareshi, disappears. * The Naga Embassy is destroyed by an explosion. * The Shinomen Forest is attacked and the Shinomen Tower is burned to the ground. Month of the Serpent * Dark Naga infiltrates the Second City killing the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Ikoma Katsuru. * Akasha disappears. Month of the Horse * Doji Hakuseki is appointed to investigate the incidents related to the Naga race. * Hida Fubatsu disappears and all his students are found dead. Month of the Goat * Otomo Suikihime becomes the Imperial Governor of the Colonies. Month of the Monkey * The temple of the Dark Naga is found by Iweko's Conquerors. * A Scorpion patrol is attacked by Naga in a temple in the Shinomen Mori while seeking information about the vanished. Month of the Rooster * Mirumoto Shikei learns the location of the Dark Naga's lair in the Shinomen Mori. * An Imperial Legion under the command of Akodo Kano and Tamori Yayu is sent to the Shinomen to find the Dark Naga. Month of the Dog * The Phoenix deploy a fleet to find a Black Pearl in the sea. * Mirumoto Shikei breaks an arm of Shinjo Min-Hee in a kenjutsu practice during the Festival of the Hundred Hands. Month of the Tiger * The Spider Clan host Imperial winter court at Shiro Ide. Battles * Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies * War of Serpents Deaths * Akita * Akodo Shinjiro * Bayushi Himaru * Daigotsu Hotako * Daigotsu Nizaru * Drunken Tiger * Hida Akano * Horiuchi Nobane * Ide Shimoro * Ikoma Katsuru * Isawa Sakonoko * Kakita Hiro * Karui * Mara * Moshi Hiroko * Moto Jun-Ni * Moto Ogama * Otomo Teruken * Seppun Tomko * Shiba Fukada * Shinjo Etsuma * Tsuruchi Etsui * Yoritomo Sakuma * Yoritomo Tsang * Yoritomo Zinan Category:Timelines